Fluctuating fluid pressure presents many problems to fluid flow systems. By way of example only and not limitation, shower systems are adversely affected, sometimes dangerously so, when water pressure fluctuates. Everyone has experienced the pain of suddenly fluctuating hot/cold water pressure while taking a shower. As a result, commercially available pressure compensating devices have been developed. These prior art pressure compensators work with great precision to control water volume throughput when hooked up to a conventional showerhead.
There is a problem, however, when it comes to attempting to regulate showerheads that are non-conventional. Again by way of example only and not by limitation, “venturi valves” introduce air into the water flow so as to reduce water consumption. Applicant has developed an entire series of systems that conserve water while maintaining the “feel” of a “normal” conventional water flow in a shower or water faucet.
Applicant's “venturi valves” include, among other things, an inlet and an outlet. A small diameter opening is located at the inlet and a large diameter opening is located at the outlet. An air intake opening is provided that connects with either the large diameter or small diameter opening. This combination of elements provides the user with the benefits of water conservation with no loss of comfort and results in showers and faucets that are, therefore, superior to conventional systems.
There is a problem, however, with regard to these venturi valve systems when fluid pressure fluctuates. Applicant has found that venturi valve systems simply respond to the pressure delivered in an expected manner. The systems produce a flow rate delivery that is associated with the water pressure existing in the static line at the time of delivery. That is, if water pressure increases, then the flow rate in gallons per minute (gpm) also increases. If the water pressure falls, then the flow rate in gpm correspondingly falls off as well.
Applicant has determined by testing that conventional pressure compensators, however, simply do not work with venturi valve systems. In order for venturi valves to function properly, they must prime themselves and any disruption at the beginning of the process results in failure. All that is required to create disruption is for water to eddy at the beginning of use. Again, conventional pressure compensators are incapable of preventing disruption and fail in providing pressure compensation for venturi type valves.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a pressure compensation device that works with venturi type valves, that is simple to install and that does not interfere with the water conservation features of these venturi valves.
It, therefore, is an object of the invention to provide a pressure compensation apparatus and method that guarantees pressure compensation for venturi valves, that is simple to install and that does not denigrate the desired water conservation features of such valves.